Awakening
'Awakening '(覚醒, Kakusei) is the eighth episode of the D.Gray-Man Hallow Anime adaptation. It first aired on August 22, 2016 on funnimation. Summary Allen emerges from the remains.and hears Tokusa's voice. The third protected him with his spells. Allen blames himself for failing to protect the black order members from the explosion. Tokusa angered knees him stating that there is no such thing as a war in which noone dies. Besides, apostles are not made to protect but to destroy. He suddenly feels a strange intent and his teeth sharpen. He adds that protecting others is Crow's duty, as it is revealed that Johnny, and all the high-ranked members are safe, thanks to Tokusa protecting feathers. Allen is releaved and Tokusa thinks about Madarao, mentally telling him to hurry up and absorb him. Alma Karma walks in the direction of Kanda telling him that he now knows wy he betrayed him. He holds a grudge against you for surviving him and because of it humans didn't repent. His extra hair fall and Kanda draws his innocence, ready to kill him again. Meanwhile Tokusa is submerged by Alma's cell as their react to the hatred of their owner. He turns into a monster which attacks Allen. Tokusa cries for help but the earl replies this is no use, they are all destined to by buried along with Alma Karma, by the hands of exorcists. Crown Clown suddenly reacts to the akuma cells and slices Tokusa without the consent of Allen. Tokusa shouts in horror that the Innocence now considers them its ennemies. Defeated by Mercym, Madarao contorts in pain as Alma cells start to take over. The other third exorcists suffer the same fate. Kiredori and Goushi can't breath. The exorcists can do nothing but watch in shock and the Noah enjoy the spectacle. Lavi hears them attack and cut off the communication through radio, asking what happened. Howard Link is struggling against level 4 akumas while Tewaku struggle against her lot. In the North American Branch, battle rages between the second exorcists. Yu dodges his opponent's dark matter blow and their blades clash. Alma comments how cool he looks but Kanda ignores him, passes to the fourth illusion and slices him. Allen has to deal with Tokusa. He is sent flying and grabbed by the leg. Allen refuses to kill Tokusa and doesn't know what to do. He hears the Earl proposing him to stop the massacre if he joins them. He can remove the dark matter from Alma and the thirds if he betrays the Order. Alma laughs, stating that even if that happens he won't lose his detestation: all he wants is for Yu to die! He blasts Yu with dark matter and even impales him with spears. Kanda spits blood and has an illusion of the woman he loves. Determined to live, he moves to fifth illusion and sends a slash to his childhood friend. Alma is badly severed and Renee and Zu comment that Kanda's hair have turned white, he's sublimating his soul too much. Tokusa now swallowed by Alma's grudge mistake Bak for his father and tries to kill him. Allen attempt to talk him out of it but Tokusa does not even recognize him anymore and crushes his leg. Johnny asks the earl why he wants the fourteenth to join them whereas he is a traitor. The Earl answers this is because he wants to be by the fourteenth's side which surprises everyone , Noah included. Bak on his side manages to summon For with his magic stone. They create a magic barrier to hold Tokusa and she takes Allen with her in a bubble. She asks him if he seriously considers joining the earl and Allen is still conflicted. She is suddenly clawed on the back by Tyki Mikk and falls down. Tyki tells him not to make the earl wait for too long. On the ground For tells that all humans live with their anxieties . Saving someone is not an easy thing to do. Annoyed Tyki blasts her to shut her mouth but she is protected by Allen with his sword of exorcism. He asks For if she really thinks he can save them. She doesn't know. Bak tells Walker take care of Alma and let them in charge of Tokusa. Allen's leg is grabbed by a catfish golem which belong to Zu-Mei Chang: Atuuda. The creature heals Allen's wounds by absorbing Yu's energy. For goes to Tyki and Allen head to Alma and Yu. Renee shouts that if someone can save Alma this is Yu. Alma hurts Kanda and comments that fighting as an akuma is a lot easier than with an innocence. The more he hates the more powerful he becomes. Kanda repeats that he will kill him and jumps to cut Alma. Allen stops the blow with his own blade Kanda orders him to move but Allen refuses commenting on his weird look. Kanda attacks nonetheless, slicing Allen and stabbing Alma. The magic stone of Bak start to fall apart and the Reever is horrified at what Kanda just did. Alma shoots directly in Kanda's face that begins to melt. Allen stops Alma's hand and asks him why he does all this whereas he must have seen why Kanda chose to live nine years ago. Kanda falls down and Alma catches Allen with his tail, asking him if he is a friend of Yu's . he says that he can't forgive him as long as he is alive. The earl notes that Alma is having some issues with his regeneration because he is only an improvised akuma. Alma insists on killing Yu but his body is too weak. Kanda resumes the fight. Allen suddenly realizes that Kanda has stopped to think. He is blocking his thoughts because he can't bear seeing Alma like this. Kanda powers up, replying that all this happened because of Allen. Alma and the thirds became akumas because of him who is in the order even though he is a noah. They clash, Allen uses edge end and Kanda his fifth illusion. Alma ruminates that Allen musn't interfere as he has few time left. He shoots at Allen and Kanda goes on his assault. The two exorcists rush at each others and Kanda impales Allen. The latter tells the first to look closely at Alma's face while a weird color spread through his body from the wound and collapses. Alma and Yu face each other and Allen stands up , not exactly himself. The ground shakes and Allen laughs surrounded by a noah aura. The Earl congratulates everyone as his plan went accordingly : By stabbing Allen through the chest, the fourteenth has awakened. In his mind Allen wakes up chained in a chair, facing a new character looking like Tyki: The fourteenth. Navigation Category:Episodes